vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Three Minor Characters
This page is for minor characters of Season Three that appear briefly and without more information on them. The Birthday Keisha.png|Actress: Sarah Cooper Keisha was a friend of Ray Sutton. She was killed by Stefan in Tennessee. Blondegirls03e01.jpg|Actress: Cherilyn Wilson Unnamed Girl was a friend of Ray Sutton and Keisha. She was killed by Stefan in Tennessee. Claudine.png|Actress: Diany Rodriguez Claudine she told Klaus that Damon has been tracking them. Partygirl3x01.png|Actress: Unknown Damon took her drink and compelled her to drink some other beer. The Hybrid Anchor Woman3x02.png|Actress: Kelly Sutton Anchor Woman appear on the news saying that Andie Star was found dead. Derekpromo.png|Actor: Jason Mac Derek is a human and was Paige’s boyfriend. He was used to feed the hybrids Klaus was trying to make. Klaus gave him his blood and he is in transitioning. The hybrid.gif|Actor: David Gallagher Ray lost control after the hybrid transition failed and Stefan ripped his heart out to save Damon. Unnamed Hybrids.png|Actress/Actors: Unknown There were a total of 12 failure hybrids, 10 of which were unnamed. (6 guys and 4 girls plus Ray Sutton and Paige) Some were killed by Klaus and the others just bled out. Unnamed Hybrids2.png|(see previous photo) The End of The Affair Liam.png|Actor: Shane Callaham Liam Grant was Lila's husband.He appeared during 1920s flashback. Lila.png|Actress: Christine Lekas Lila Grant was Liam's wife.She appeared during 1920s flashback. Unnamed.png|Actress: Unknown Unnamed woman appeared during 1920s flashback where Stefan killed her. 303VampireDiaries1908.jpg|Actor: Sebastian Roche Mikael appeared during 1920s flashback looking for Klaus and Rebekah. Disturbing Behavior 0000000Stefan.png|Actress: Unknown Unnamed girl appeared in the warehouse where Stefan killed her. 0000000Klaus.png|Actress: Unknown Unnamed girl appeared in the warehouse where Klaus killed her. 0000000Rebekah.png|Actress: Unknown Unnamed girl appeared in the warehouse where Rebekah killed her. The Reckoning Nurse3x05.png|Actress: Vickie Eng The nurse appeared at the hospital, she was compelled to take Elena's blood for Klaus. Chad3x05.png|Actor: Mark Buckland Chad was helping out with senior prank night when Klaus showed up. He was killed by Stefan who was under Klaus' compulsion. He also appeared in The Last Dance. Dana3x05.png|Actress: Anna Enger Dana was helping out with senior prank night when Klaus showed up. She was killed by Stefan who was under Klaus' compulsion. She also appeared in The Descent Michaelawakened.png|Actor: Sebastian Roche Mikael entombed for almost 20 years. Ordinary People Callie.png|Actress: Karlee Morgan Eldridge Callie works at the bar Stefan and Damon were in this episode.Damon compelled her to behave so that Stefan can drink from her. Homecoming tony3x09.png|Actor: Zane Stephens Tony was a hybrid sired by Klaus. He was wounded when Katherine threw a grenade. mindy3x09.png|Actress: Kimberley Drummond Mindy was a hybrid sired by Klaus. She was wounded when Katherine threw a grenade. The New Deal Emtguy-1-3x10.png|Actor: Zachary Sale EMT Guy came to Elena's house after she called the hospital.Tony compelled him to leave. Emtguy-2-3x10.png|Actor: ? EMT Guy#2 came to Elena's house after she called the hospital.Tony compelled him to leave. Bartender3x10.png|Actress: Justine Ezarik Bartender at the Mystic Grill.She told Damon that Jeremy was fired week ago. Our Town Brian_walters_3x11.png|Actor: David Colin Smith Brian Walters was Meredith's ex-boyfriend. He was found dead and staked. He was a medical examiner. Danielwarren3x11.png|Actor: Daniel Newman Daniel Warren is one of Klaus's hybrids.Stefan tried to kill him during the party but Damon stopped him. Hybrid3X11.png|Actor: ? Hybrid found Stefan's hideout.But he was killed by Damon. The Ties That Bind Daniel3x12.jpg|Actor: Daniel Newman Daniel Warren was one of Klaus's hybrids.He was the hybrid Klaus sent to Abby's House.He was killed by Elijah. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Destroyed Werewolves Category:Killed by Klaus Category:Killed by Stefan Category:Killed by Katherine Category:Alive Category:Killed by Damon Category:Staked Category:Killed by Elijah Category:Servant of Klaus